Throwing it all away
by Morgan Adams
Summary: What is going to happen when Tala and Bryan are involved all because Ray fell in love? (RayLee) (KaiRay)Rape in chapters to come. R&R Plz
1. Default Chapter

Second time i'm putting up this story cause the last time it was on in my other accout, (before i got kicked off) i was near enough finished. I only had a few more chapters to do like but there you go.

A lot of you liked it so like i said i'm putting it back up with new things addedand i am trying my best to make you people like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own any beyblade characters in this story

Parings in this chapter: None

**

* * *

**

**Throwing it all away  
**  
The guys were chilling after the world championships were over (Season 1). Back in Japan at Tyson's house there were having a champion party.  
  
" Tyson quit eating the food" growled max. Tyson was dragged away from the table to the other side of the room with Kai, who didn't say anything, while Max went into the kitchen to refill the refreshments.  
  
Ray was messing on with the kareoke machine and tried to sing along to the 'Fast Food Rockers-Fast Food Song' but ended up sounding like a screeching cat. Tyson who found it amusing, joined in as well.  
  
The team captain kept glancing at Ray smiling slightly. "Your so full of yourself neko" he thought. He watched Tyson for a bit, eyeing him like he was waiting for him to shout ' Kai I love you' but he never. All was going so well before Kai realised that he was laying on the floor.  
  
"Dude you okay?" asked Tyson holding out a hand to him. Wiping images from his head, he sat up in a flash. "What are you all staring at?" he growled. Ray shrugged and left followed by Tyson back to the kareoke.  
  
The next day, Ray woke up wanting to use the bathroom. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside Kai was using the toilet. Ray stood there staring at Kai. Kai didn't pay attention and went to wash his hands. As Kai turned around he saw Ray blushing bright red, staring at his boxers.  
  
" Um...sorry Kai I didn't know you were using the toilet" replied Ray. Kai walked past Ray, blushing afterwards. " It's okay Ray," said Kai.  
  
" God damn it he saw my dick. For all I care his could be small against mine" thought Kai and went back to the bedroom. When he reached the door, inside the rest of the team were waking up.  
  
Everyone went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. On the way Kai and Ray walked side by side, not speaking to each other. Once in the kitchen they both separated to either end of the table.  
  
" Hey Ray" started Tyson. Ray looked up from his untouched cereal to Tyson. " Yeah" he answered. " You got a phone call from Lee and he said he was going to ring back after our training" finished Tyson.  
  
After breakfast the Bladebreakers went out to Tyson's garden and started to practice for next years tournament.  
  
" Why would Lee be phoning me now? It's only been at least two weeks since we last saw each other" asked Ray to himself. Kai looked to him a bit concerned. He went over blocking Ray's path. " Kai" said Ray after he walked into him. " Ray what's wrong? you look lost, since the accident in the bathroom" replied Kai. Ray shook his head. " It's nothing I'm fine really" answered Ray.  
  
Ray walked past Kai and joined in with a little competition that Max and Tyson were having. " Ray I know something is on your mind you can't hide it any longer I will find out" thought Kai and went over as well.  
  
Kai took on Ray, trying to make him concentrate harder on beyblading instead of what was on his mind. Ray wasn't concentrating; he was busy thinking about Lee. All of a sudden a beyblade came out of the stadium and knocked Ray out.  
  
Minute's later Ray came to with four blurs hovering over him. His focus came back and the four blurs turned out to be Kai, Tyson Max and Kenny.  
  
" What happened?" asked Ray rubbing his forehead where the beyblade hit him. " Are you okay?" asked Max. " Yeah I think so" replied Ray and fell backwards.  
  
The second time Ray came too, he was in the guestroom with Kai sat on the end of the bed. " Glad your awake, again" answered Kai. " I'm sorry Kai" apologized Ray. " What's with the apologizes? You have nothing to apologize for" asked Kai. " I wasn't paying any attention to our training and I got knocked out again within two days" he growled at Kai. (The first time was with Bryan if you know what I mean).  
  
Kai stared at the floor. " Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" he asked slightly blushing. Ray rolled over away from Kai. " No" he replied.  
  
Kai put a hand to Ray's hair and ran his fingers through. " I want to help Ray, you can't keep it to yourself, you have to tell someone" he sighed. Ray lay on his back facing Kai. " Why do you have to be so fucking persistent with me? I can what I like, I'm not a fucking kid no more!" snapped Ray.  
  
Ray made to get up, but Kai pushed him back down. " Get off me you bastard!" he growled. Kai smiled and sat on Ray's pelvis. " At large and in charge, the kitten has claws" laughed Kai.  
  
He pinned Ray's hands to the floor. " I said get off!" Ray screamed. Kai smiled at Ray. " How would you feel to be fucked? Not by me but by Lee?" Kai teased. Ray was spitting daggers at Kai.  
  
Kai saw the look in Ray's golden yellow eyes. " You love him don't you?" he asked. " No" answered Ray throwing Kai off him. " Why would I want to be gay with my friend?" " I seen that look in your eyes saying you do" smirked Kai. " Just shut up, just shut up I don't love Lee I love you okay" cried Ray. Kai looked to Ray in surprise.  
  
" That's right I love you Kai, I have been ever since you came back to the Bladebreakers, I tried to stop but my love for you grew even more". He curled up sobbing in the blankets, hoping that Kai would get the shouting all over and don't with, but he didn't.

* * *

I am never good at ending chapters but i shall improve once i have the time. I may have said no parings in this chapter, well cos there ain't any...yet Wink

If you like then review it's going to get better hopefully in the next chapter cos your gonna have to make me happy to read it :P Sparks are flying and an old flame wants revenge XD

Happy reading people, peace out!

Thunderbird 6


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is up!!! Thank you for the review/s i will promise you that the future chapters will be a lot more exiting but in this chapter you will find out more than you bargained for. Grudges aren't the only thing that's bothering Ray or his boyfriend hint,hint...

I hope you like it...and i'm sorry if it's a short chapter it's just the way things go unfortunatly plus i have many other stories to get on with so happy reading.

* * *

Kai shook his head and got up. He took one last look at Ray and left the room slamming the door behind himself. " I love you too" he whispered then left to the garden. 

The night came near and Ray never emerged out of the room. Outside stood Tyson along with Max and Kenny. " I wonder what happened? Kai must have said something to make Ray really upset" said Max. " Or maybe it's the other way around. I mean Kai has been moping on the roof since this morning" suggested Tyson. The other two exchanged looks.

"Well whatever happened I just hope that Ray is okay. Lee is coming in a few hours." Added Kenny.

They looked at the door and remembered that Ray never had anything to eat that day. Tyson knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Tyson shrugged and opened the door.

He looked at Ray who had fallen asleep, sprawled across the floor. They all went inside and looked at the sleeping Ray. Kenny put a finger to his lips and pointed to Ray then the bed. The other two nodded and they carefully picked the neko-jin up and carefully carried him quietly over to his bed.

Ray rolled over in his slumber and continued sleeping. Max pointed to the door and the three of them crept out, making sure Ray didn't wake up.

The next day. Ray woke up to the sunshine that poured into the room. Rubbing his eyes he got up and headed to for the kitchen, unaware of what was going to happen earlier on hat day.

Along the way Ray thought about what he said to Kai and what he said to him. " Kai never wants to speak to me again" he sighed and turned into the kitchen. Everything went silent as they saw him walk in. Ray looked around and saw that Kai wasn't there. " Where's Kai?" he asked. " He left at dawn to train" answered Max. " You what, Kai left?" panicked Ray confused.

" No he's in the garden training" laughed Tyson. " Max" Ray growled at the blonde boy.

Ray left the kitchen and headed for the back yard. He caught a glimpse of Kai blading near the pond. Ray gazed at him until he remembered what he was here for. He walked around the back of the pond so that Kai didn't see him. " Kai" said Ray as he reached him. Kai jumped and quickly turned around nearly sending the neko to his knees.

" Oh it's only you" Kai replied. Ray was lost for words until Kai butted in. " Ray about two days ago" started Kai. " I'm sorry Kai I shouldn't have said it" Ray sniffed. " Stop with the apologizing for crying out loud!" growled Kai. Ray lowered his head so that Kai could not see his tears. Kai went over and put an arm around him. " You surprised me Ray. It's going to take time for me to trust you on that one" said Kai.

Tyson came out to the yard with someone else. " Ray" Tyson said " Look who's here".

Ray turned his head to Tyson. " Lee" he shouted in surprise and immediately jumped up off the floor. The tiger smiled as the kitten ran to him. " I'm all alone without you Ray" whispered Kai. He saw his kitten throwing his arms around the white tiger.

" Ray it's been a while" smiled Lee. " It has, I'm really glad your here Lee" replied Ray. " Any thing interesting happen while I wasn't with you?" asked Lee. Ray shook his head. Lee went close to Ray's ear. " I still love you Ray that's why I'm here and mostly for you know who. I want to spend more time with you" he whispered so the others didn't hear.

The neko-jin smiled at this and blushed slightly. " Thanks Lee" he whispered back. Lee let go of Ray and noticed Kai coming towards him. " Well look what the cat dragged in" laughed Lee. " Piss off Lee" growled Kai and punched his arm.

Lee looked after Kai, rubbing his arm. " What's got into his knickers?" he asked. The others shrugged, Ray lied whisper in his ear. " He's just jealous because he doesn't have anyone to fuck like you and me"

* * *

What has Lee got in mind? Does Ray love Lee or does he love Kai? To find out you are going to have to review then don't cha, lol.

Plz Review and i can get the next chapter up faster coz i'm bored like hell doing coursework. Luv ya all!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise for the shortness of my chapters nowadays, i have a terrible cold and i can't think properly so please don't hate me for the lack of imagination.

In this chapter:.. Can Ray tell Kai the truth or will he wait till he's been seduced?

* * *

The rest of them went in after Kai and sat at the table. Kai stared at Ray from across the table. He was talking to Lee in a low voice, giggling a little. Kai couldn't take his eyes off Ray. " Fuck Lee, he has no right to talk to Ray, he has no right been in the same room as me" he scowled to himself.

Kai pretended to have dropped something from the table. " I dropped something on the floor, I'll pick it up" said Kai sarcastically and dived under the table. They exchanged confused looks and continued what they were doing. Kai looked towards Lee and Ray. " What the fuck?" he thought loudly. Lee was rubbing his hand on Ray's cock.

The team captain went to get up but only to hit his head under the table. He crawled out, head in hands. " Kai are you okay?" asked Lee. " Fuck off Lee" he growled. Lee looked around to faces that were dying to laugh, including his own.

Kai got up, without hitting his head again, and walked out off the kitchen. As soon as Kai left they was a huge up roar of laughter. Kai stomped down the hall to the room he was staying in. " Ray. No he can't be gay with Lee, he's my kitten mine alone" he gasped.

He lay on Rays bed face down. " He's mine" he cried. An erection happened. Kai confused himself in the pillow. It happened again. " What the fuck is that?" he scowled, his screams muffled by the pillow. He felt his pants being pulled and followed by his boxers.

Kai turned himself around to see Ray hovering over him. " What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked slipping his hand up Kai's top. " Go away! Lee might want a blow job off you, you gay" he growled at the neko. Ray looked sad. " So that's why you were under the table spying on us" snapped Ray. He grabbed hold of Kai's cock and pushed a finger slowly in the slit.

" Crazy son of a bitch" panted Kai. " You have to trust me Kai, I would never want to cheat on you, I'm your man for life, I'm your kitten" replied Ray sticking his finger in a bit further. Kai held his cock in pain. " You promise?" he gasped. Ray nodded and took his finger out.

" I love you Kai, always and for ever" Whispered the neko. Kai grabbed hold of Ray's waist and threw him in his place. " I'm ready to take you in Ray" smiled Kai and started on Ray's pants. As soon as they were gone he pulled down his boxers and sucked on his cock.

Ray moaned silently. " Ray you taste so good" thought Kai going in at a faster pace. Ray's breathing got heavier. He called out Kai's name. " I'm here for you kitten I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever" he cried.

Ray stared into his lover's eyes. " This is the first time I saw Kai cry. He looks so cute" thought Ray enjoying every moment. A mixture of blood and sperm started to drip out of Ray's tight hole. Kai pumped him harder and faster. Ray moaned louder.

Lurking near the door, Lee watched as his plan was going into action. " Once Ray tells Kai he will be all mine" he smirked.

" Kai I can't do this" replied Ray and pushed Kai off him. " What, but Ray" started Kai but was cut off by a kiss. " I can't do it" he whispered and made for the door.

Lee jumped out of the way just before the door hit him and Ray walked out. Lee went after him. " Why didn't you say it?" growled Lee. " I'm way out of his league. He knows he can't have me" sighed Ray.

Lee grabbed Ray's hands and looked into his golden eyes. " We'll work this out together neko we make it a moment he will never forget, and we'll be together again" smiled Lee. Ray smiled back with happiness.

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter but it isn't over yet.

Review to find out if Ray will finally tell Kai, trust me there is an even bigger surprise around the corner for the three lovers -


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updating you wouldn't believe the teachers at school...oh well i've updated now and thats all that matters so please don't hate me...

* * *

Kai lay on Ray's bed thinking about nothing else but Ray. " I can't let him go. I will keep a close eye on him just to make sure he isn't fucking around with Lee" 

Two days passed and Kai had been following Ray and Lee around like a hawk. "I know you are up to something Lee, but what?" scowled Kai in thought.

Ray and Lee headed out the back and walked down an alleyway. Kai followed closely behind.

They went into town. As Kai caught up with them after losing them three times along the way, Ray was stood outside a shop. "Where are you Lee?" wondered Kai.

Lee came out of the shop Ray was stood in front of with two ice creams moments later. " Thanks Lee" smiled Ray and gave Lee a small peck on his cheek. Kai went red in the face. He looked around to see what he could throw.

"Where do you want to go next?" asked Lee snaking his arm around Ray's waist. Ray did the same. "Anywhere that we can be alone together" smiled Ray licking the ice cream.

"I know the perfect pla...OW!" growled Lee rubbing the back of his head. "Lee are you okay?" gasped Ray running to his aid. "Yeah I'm okay nothing to worry about" he replied looking into the neok-jin's eyes.

Lee shook his head and walked off with Ray, cursing the rock that had hit him and the person who threw it. Kai laughed hysterically behind a dustbin. And again Kai lost Lee and Ray. "Never mind I'll ask" he thought.

Kai got back to Tyson's home to discover that Lee was there and Ray wasn't. Kai went in and headed straight for Lee. Lee turned around seeing Kai, smiled. " Kai" he said with a purr.

No less then two seconds later Lee landed on the floor with a thud. Ray came running out the house along with Max and Tyson. "What's going on out here?" snapped Ray. He saw Lee on the floor with blood dripping out from his mouth.

"Kai what happened?" asked Tyson. Ray looked at Kai in disgust before kneeling down to look at Lee. "What was that look for?" growled Kai. Ray said nothing but instead kissed Lee's lips.

Kai watched as Ray deepened the kiss and Lee pulled him closer. "How could he? How could he?" thought Kai. And without thinking of his actions, Kai Kicked Ray's gut. Ray screamed in pain crutching his stomach.

Lee made to move but Kai attacked him as well. Tyson and Max helped Ray. "Kai stop it!" shouted Tyson. "Leave me alone Tyson I want to know why Ray is gay with Lee rather than me!"

Lee stopped struggling. Ray stood up crutching his stomach, vomiting as well. "I never loved you Kai I never have been. Lee came up with the plan to make you suffer, I only agreed to do it so I can leave the blade breakers and start a new life with him. Face it Kai you can never have me" explained Ray.

* * *

I apologise for the lack of lengthness, i have to do my manga and such like. 

Bad news i'm afraid. The stories: 'Thunderbirds are go', 'Children', 'The dawning of a new threat', 'Teen frankenstein', 'Beautiful surprise' and 'Wake up' are all discontinued for a while until i can get myself sorted out.

Thank you for reading PLZ review!!! It will get better and i'll try to make them longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Right i'm getting there now but still progress is a little slower than usual. Right now i'm doing my trail exams, and i have no money to buy chrissi prezzies and life just bites big time.

Anyway enough about that, the story... Lets see... well really everyone has run away which is a shame but so much fun :P

* * *

The next day Kai lay in bed staring at the ceiling. " Ray" he growled. Wiping the images from his mind Kai was at one with himself at last.

" I wish we could help Kai" said Tyson sighing in the Dojo. " Me too, Kai hasn't been this sad since. Um. In fact I have never seen Kai this sad before" replied Max. Tyson nodded in agreement.

" How could Ray do that to Kai, after all he is cute" mumbled Tyson. Max looked towards Tyson. " Who's cute? Kai?" asked Max in curiosity. " Mind your own business" scowled Tyson. Max sat back on the chair slightly embarrassed with a little smirk on his face.

Kai got up to get his bag. He pulled out his usual clothes, Black tank top baggy blue cargo pants etc… from his wardrobe and draws. He then left through the front door so Tyson and Max wouldn't notice.

Once out he began walking far from the house in a random direction, thinking along the way if he had done the right thing.

Ray and Lee woke up from a hotel room outside the local park. " Morning" yawned Lee-kissing Ray slightly. " Right back at you" he smiled in return. Lee got up and dragged himself to the shower while waiting for Ray. Ray fell asleep again.

He shook his head and pounced on top of the neko-jin. Surprised, Ray threw Lee off. Lee landed with a thump on the floor. " What was that for?" snapped Ray rolling to the other side.

Lee rubbed his be-hind as he got of the floor. " Come on Ray get up we got to get some fresh air it's a beautiful morning, if you haven't noticed" smiled Lee and threw the covers off Ray. " What the Ray you're…"

Kai turned the corner to the hotel that Ray and Lee were in. " Arsehole's" he scowled in thought. He wheeled into the park and sat underneath a huge weeping willow he liked so much.

" I'm so better off without him, he was nothing but trouble" he muttered. Some kids were playing nearby and accidentally kicked their ball to Kai's feet.

One of the kids went under the tree's long branches and retrieved the ball. Kai watched as the boy looked at him. " Sorry mister" the boy apologised. Kai smiled. " Can I play?" he asked. The boy nodded and ran over to his friends. They nodded.

Kai played with the boys as Lee had problems of his own.

" Ray your butt is bleeding" gasped Lee. Ray looked himself and jumped out of the bed. " How did that happen? We did have safe sex didn't we?" he asked. Lee shrugged and pushed Ray towards the shower.

Ray got into the shower followed by Lee. " Are you okay?" asked Lee. Ray said nothing. Lee waved his hand over his face. Nothing. Lee leaned against the tiled wall staring at his young lover.

" Lee would you be mad at me if I still loved Kai? It's just curiosity mind" asked Ray. " You don't do you?" he replied. Ray shook his head. "Is it possible for a man to be pregnant?" he asked. Lee turned to Ray. " Why do you ask that question?" answered Lee. Ray looked at Lee.

It was hard to tell if Ray was crying because of the water. " I'm pregnant" cried Ray.

* * *

Well that was fun please review and i'll bust my butt to get the next one up but at the moment all my stories are discontinued for a while... 


	6. Chapter 6

Well It has been an extreamily long time since i have last uploaded a chapter on here. In fact on any of my stories. I do deeply appologise for the long wait.

I am now glad to anounce my come back but i don't know how long i'm going to be back for, as now come september i will be in college which will give me much less time to draw or continue these stories. So again i will apologise.

At least the long wait is over for the next chapter of 'Throwing it all away' now you can find out if Ray really was telling the truth of his pregnancy, or telling lies. Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Chapter6

Lee laughed nervously. " You're pulling my leg. This is some what of a sick joke". Ray shook his head. " I'm not. I really am pregnant" replied Ray. The smile from Lee's face soon faded away. In his mind he kept telling himself that it just wasn't true. Was Ray really telling the truth or was he really lying, which would have been nicer to hear.

" How? Men can't become pregnant it just isn't possible" gasped Lee. Ray took hold of Lee's hand and brought it in contact with his stomach. He leaned over to Lee's ear and whispered.

" Psyche"

Confused, Lee pondered for a moment then suddenly realised what he meant. Then pushed Ray against the shower wall. " You mother fucking bastard I'm going to murder you for that!. It's not funny you bitching bastard!" growled Lee.

Ray laughed uncontrollably, trying to keep his balance and to stop doubling over to be an easy target, if Lee was to make contact to Ray's face with his knee. " It's not funny!" scowled Lee. Ray put a hand on Lee's face and kissed his lips. " I just couldn't help it. Men being pregnant is totally impossible" answered Ray.

Lee brushed his lips against Ray's. " So what's with the blood on the bed? I am sure that I used a condom, and I did check for holes." asked Lee. Shrugging Ray looked on the floor then nudged Lee. " What?" asked Lee. Ray pointed down. Lee looked to see blood running down Ray's legs and down the plughole.

" What's happening Lee?" cried Ray with a little hint of queerness in his voice. He slid down to the floor panting heavily, as though he was told he was going to die in the next minute, as Lee opened the door and returned with a towel. " Spread your legs" he said. Ray did so.

He went over Ray's opening with the towel. The blood had gone but a few seconds later it came back. Lee did it again. And again. And again. The blood just kept reappearing.

" That's it I'm calling an ambulance" replied Lee. He left the shower completely to the phone in the other room.

Lee returned a few minutes later. " There coming in ten minutes" he replied. Ray made to get up. He slipped on the blood just as he was half way. He landed on his arse, hard.

" Ray are you okay?" wondered Lee rushing to his aid. Ray nodded. " Not really. I can't get up, my legs feel as though there paralysed" he replied.

Sirens were heard outside. Kai stopped and turned around to the hotel where an ambulance had stopped. " I wonder what happened. Hm, I bet decided Lee was a complete psycho to do it in a hotel room" he thought and went over to investigate.

The paramedics got out of the vehicle and rushed into the hotel. Lee finished dressing himself as a knock was heard.

He went to answer it. Ray watched as Lee came back followed by the paramedics. They looked at Ray's condition. " Okay he's unstable go get the stretcher" said one of the paramedics.

Another paramedic left the room. " Can you tell me how this happened?" asked the paramedic pointing to Ray's bum. Ray shook his head. Shortly later the paramedic came back with a stretcher. Ray was carefully lifted on to it and took out of the room closely followed by Lee.

Kai saw the paramedics come out of the hotel. As they turned to the ambulance Kai saw Ray on the stretcher. " Ray" shouted Kai. Ray heard Kai's voice and moved to see him.

Kai stopped at the side of him. " What happened?" asked Kai. Lee came out of the hotel. " What did you do to him" he scowled. Lee passed a death glare to Kai then joined Ray.

Ray was lifted into the ambulance. Lee turned to Kai. " Ray was never yours so leave it, it doesn't concern you anymore" Lee said coldly and got in after Ray. The doors closed and the ambulance drove off. Kai watched as Ray headed to the hospital.

He cursed Lee all the way to the hospital. " If Lee has done anything to Ray I'll kill the bastard". He reached the hospital a few minutes later. Lee was waiting in the waiting room as Kai came through the doors.

Spotting him Kai rushed over. Lee heard loud footsteps, turned around then SMACK!

Lee landed with a thud on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and mouth. " What the fuck was that for!" scowled Lee.

Kai left Lee and went in search of Ray. A couple of doctors came to Lee's aid to mop up the blood. Kai on the other hand had no intention of fighting with Lee at the moment and carried on to find the white tiger.

* * *

Not much has happened really. But since that you have all been so nice to me i will do my best to upload the next one soon, if you request it.

I do have many other stories to update so it may take some time, because of some-what 2-3 demands to upload. See that's how unpopular i am. I can't string a few words together without making no sense of it.

Comments appreciated )


End file.
